epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shovel Night/Vegan Gains vs Brosciencelife / ERBoY 11 season 1
I promised myself I'd release something before my three year anniversary. And since one of the battles is taking forever I swapped it's spot with this one. I don't care if this battle is bad or not, this was one of the most fun to write. I like playing the cocky douchebag. These two fit that bill perfectly. It's basically a battle between over-the-top meat head vs. over-the-top vegan. If you are the person who suggested this, I didn't remember that you did it so eh. Either way, great suggestion. Loved writing it. Let's get it on. As always, the picture is by Leandro. If diss doesn't make sense, it's probably a reference to something and I don't have enough time to use hyperlinks. PRESS PLAY EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE VEGAN GAINS VS BROSCIENCELIFE BEGIN! BroScience: Welcome to Broscience, the place of results for lifters Where we'll be rippin’ this wimpy vegan a brand new shitter I'll hand you a one hundred pound weight, whip you right into shape, son Because your muscles are more fake than your steroids allegations For Youtube’s own crazy vegan, you sure do get in a lot of beef But you couldn’t even beat the onion or the mother fuckin’ leaf So come on and bring it, punk, better get your little knife I don't need one because I live a REAL bro-life Vegan Gains: Hey guys, vegan gains here, in yet another dispute But this time against a guy who’d rather die than eat good food! And I will get my knife. It's next to the victory in my pocket And by the end of this battle, YOU'LL BE MY NEW FUCKING WALLET! So get ready for me to drop it on this body-builder wannabe More astonishing of a success than Leafy will ever be! You're a meathead who still thinks fucking people’s moms is entertainment Let's see how funny it is when you become BLOOD AND PULP ON THE PAVEMENT! BroScience: Stop trying to act tough, you couldn't take me in real life You probably can't even beat that stick figure dude in a fight You act like you're saving animals, but you kill as much as me, dude I may be eating them but you're eating the shit they call their food. Vegan Gains: You think I'M acting tough? You even called yourself a pussy. You wanna leave? You won’t get away with talking shit ta me! All of you meatheads are the same, always acting superior Come to VegFest and then we’ll see who has the real balls here BroScience: At least I didn’t lie about watching a pig at a dog show Your channel is more pointless than your drama with Tana Mongeau You’re a crossdressing f****t. I’m a badass who beats runts. I’m the best. Ask your sis. I don’t have one. You will in nine months! Vegan Gains: You keep making all these disses yet I’m still emotionless For God’s sake, my grandpa died and I didn’t give a shit! You may have passed me in subs, but I outweigh your popularity And I just roasted you like meat! Call me Gordon fucking Ramsay! Who Won? BroScience Vegan Gains Category:Blog posts